1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device using a power saving method to reduce the energy consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as disc players, portable computers or televisions are widely used to reproduce video and audio signals. In these electronic devices, a display and a speaker are used simultaneously for outputting video and audio signals. However, in some circumstances, only audio entertainment is desired and the video output is unnecessary, thus having both audio and video in this case results in a waste of energy.
Therefore, an energy saving method used in an electronic device is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.